


A Lover and A Fighter

by ChocolateCookieCream



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Age Difference, Blood, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Girl Penis, Intersex, Large Cock, MILFs, Mixed Martial Arts, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, Tournaments, Ultimate Fighting Championship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCookieCream/pseuds/ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Logan Lane is an underground street fighter, brawling against the rough and the brutal to make a living. One night, she saves a woman named Jamie from thugs. However, Jamie is married to the man who runs the most notorious underground fighting tournament, and he forces Logan to compete. All the while, Logan and Jamie begin to share a passionate bond together. G!P. Intersex.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	A Lover and A Fighter

**HELLO MY SWEET SUPERSTARS! AND WELCOME TO A BRAND-NEW ORIGINAL STORY! THIS IS ONE THAT I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO WRITING FOR A WHILE NOW. THIS WILL BE LIKE A TRIBUTE TO 80'S ACTION AND AESTHETIC, REVOLVING AROUND UNDERGROUND STREETFIGHING, BRAWLING AND COMBAT TOURNAMENTS. THE ACTION IS GOING TO COME FREQUENTLY, AND IT WON'T BE FOR THE FAINTHEARTED. I CAN ALSO SAY THE SAME FOR THE SMUTTY SCENES TOO. THERE IS GOING TO BE LOTS OF EXPLICIT ACTION BETWEEN WOMEN. OUR MAIN HERO IS INTERSEX. SHE IS A WOMAN WITH A PENIS. THE MAIN COUPLE WILL ALSO HAVE A CONSIDERABLE AGE GAP, HOWEVER, EVERY CHARACTER INVOLVED IN HOT SCENES IS ABOVE THE AGE OF 20. WITH THOSE WARNINGS OUT OF THE WAY, ENJOY THE SHOW!**

**XXX**

Logan Lane weaved her head from side to side, dodging her opponent's punch, but unable to avoid the beer can that had been thrown into the ring.

It was to be expected. The crowd were getting agitated as she began to overwhelm the other fighter. He was a mass of pure muscle. His strength and speed were more than she expected from an average underground fighter. Usually, they were just bums from the street looking for some quick cash at the cost of bruises and a bloody nose. However, this guy came in with the intent to win as quickly as possible. It didn't matter to him that he was fighting a woman. Here, a fighter was a fighter, no matter their background, gender, race, religion. All that mattered was strength and skill.

Logan was an imposing figure herself. Standing at six-feet tall. She was lean and muscular. Her biceps bulged each time she held up her arms to shield her face. Sweat glistened down her body, making her six-pack gleam under the flickering lights hanging from the roof. Her short black hair with blue tips didn't get in the way of her vision as she spent the last five rounds dancing around the ring, wearing down her opponent until she was certain he would fall in the sixth and final round. This shithole might not be the big leagues, but Logan wasn't about to lose her unbeaten run now. She unleashed a volley of swift strikes against her opponent's ribs, catching him off-guard and making him stumble.

More projectiles were thrown into the ring as the fight appeared to be nearing its end. Some of the crowd began to cheer for Logan, while others tried to encourage the giant of a man to get back into the fight. Logan quickly glanced around the room. Outside the ring, the air was thick with cigarette smoke. The stench of alcohol filled her nose. Her long, tired legs bounced as her opponent charged once more. She bobbed her head from side to side. In a place like this, nothing was illegal. Punches, kicks, headbutts, biting, clawing, everything was thrown her way. The only rule a fighter was given was to avoid killing their opponent. But, that was more of a suggestion than a decree. After all, small places like this needed consistent fighters to keep fans coming back for more.

Another punch was aimed for Logan's face, and she saw her chance to end the fight. She moved to the side, grabbing the man's arm and threw him to the ground. Putting all her strength into her next move, she stamped onto the man's knee, hearing a loud crack that silenced the crowd momentarily. Her opponent screamed in agony. He rolled around the ring and cowered in fear, expecting the finishing blow. However, Logan stood back. There was no point. She had won the fight. She just wanted to take her money and organize the next bout.

When it became clear that her opponent wasn't getting back up, the announcer stumbled into the ring. He grabbed Logan's arm and hoisted it up into the air. ''Winner and still undefeated, let your voice be heard for BaeBlade!''

Logan heard a mixed bag of emotions. Some cheered, while others jeered. It was the same reaction every time. She had developed a small following who liked to see an undefeated fighter, but an even larger following who wanted to see her first defeat. More objects were tossed into the ring. Some were aiming for Logan while others were also letting their frustration towards her downed opponent be seen. As he was carried away, people in the crowd try to reach him to heckle him for his defeat.

As some of the bar staff entered the ring to clear the litter so that the next fight could be prepared, Logan was led away by the announcer into a locker room.

''That was quite the show,'' he said happily, closing the door behind and rubbing his hands together. ''Our bar is busy every time you fight. If you're losing, they buy more drinks to celebrate. If you're winning, they buy more to drown out their misery.''

Logan rolled her eyes as she opened her locker to retrieve her stuff. The hinges on the locker door were falling apart. Opening her duffle bag, she grabbed a towel and patted herself down with it. The material was stained with blood, but she didn't care. ''When's my next fight?''

''Hold your horses,'' the announcer chuckled. ''You may be good business for my place, but I've got other fighters scheduled over the next few days.''

''Fine, then give me my money for tonight so I can get out of here.''

''Alright, so that's a hundred for the win…''

''Hundred and fifty!'' Logan snapped. ''You said they'd be an extra fifty if I dragged the fight to six rounds.''

The announcer hesitated before forcing a friendly smile. ''Right, of course. Plus, an extra forty for appearance. Now, I need to take out locker and shower fee…''

''Forget the shower fee. Just give me the money you owe me. I'll shower at home. And I'm expecting a call soon for the next fight.''

When it was clear that Logan's mind was set on leaving, the announcer decided to keep his mouth shut and complete tonight's business. He reached into his pocket and counted the money. He noticed Logan watching him as he counted the notes. He slowed down so that she could see he wasn't trying to swindle her. After she was done removing her hand wraps, she grabbed her bag and snatched her prize money from the announcer's hand. He retreated as she walked towards the door. Her black vest and shorts were riddled with blood and dust, but that didn't stop her from leaving as quickly as possible.

''Pleasure doing business,'' she mumbled sarcastically.

She opened the door, but couldn't leave as someone blocked her path. There were three men standing before her, glaring at her with malicious intent. The one in the middle appeared to be an average joe, while the two standing at his side were even taller than Logan. One carried a metal pipe while the other was gripping tightly onto a baseball bat.

Logan sighed and walked back into the room, allowing the three men to enter. She glanced at the worried announcer. ''Get out of here.''

The announcer nodded and dashed out of the room without hesitation. One of the men sneered at him as he left, causing him to jump. They chuckled amusedly before circling around Logan.

''Can I help you?'' Logan asked, showing little fear despite being surrounded.

''You could have,'' the shorter man grumbled. ''I had two hundred bucks against you.''

''Next time, bet smarter.'' She turned to leave, but she was cut off as the two taller men moved between her and the door. ''Look, I'm tired. I don't give a shit how much money you've lost. Besides, if you want my winnings, you're still making a loss.''

''I don't care,'' he grit his teeth. ''I want something back. If you don't struggle, maybe we'll only break one of your legs.''

His lackeys nodded in agreement, looking hungry for blood. Still, Logan refused to give them the satisfaction of a notable reaction. She simply set her duffle bag down onto the ground and stared at the two men, eyeing them up. They clearly weren't fighters, just thugs looking to make a quick buck. They held onto their weapons tightly and stood awkwardly as if they were still new to the intimidation game. The only things they had going for them was their size and menacing faces.

Before things could escalate, the short man belched loudly, filling the room with the smell of liquor. ''I've heard a rumor about you. Apparently, you're one of those women that has a little something extra between her legs.''

The three of them laughed at Logan's expense, but she merely smirked. ''Don't be jealous. It's these two holding the phallic objects. I'm sure _they're_ the ones compensating for something.''

They advanced towards her. The two taller men were not amused by her taunt, and the shorter was pissed listening to her sarcastic tone.

''Sorry, that was a low blow,'' Logan said. ''If you want, I'll let you have a free shot.''

To prove her much, she widened her stance, planting her feet firmly on the ground and moved them further apart from each other ever so slightly. Her antagonists stared at each other curiously. Against their better judgement, they looked to see if they could even detect a hint of anything that might catch the eye. However, the short man stepped back immediately and started laughing. ''You really think I'm stupid enough to fall for a look-what-I-have trick?''

''No,'' Logan's smirk disappeared. ''But, you are stupid enough to give me a chance to get ready.''

Before any of them could blink, Logan lifted one leg and spun her body around, kicking one of the goons across the face. The man with the pipe dropped to the ground in a heap, out for the count with no chance to fight back. His comrade with the baseball bat leapt into action. He swung it at Logan, but she ducked underneath the weapon and grabbed him. With relative ease, she lifted him off the ground before slamming him onto the hard floor. He was still conscious, but he wasn't going to be getting up any time soon. The bat rolled along the ground as he clutched his back, howling in pain. Logan stood up and towered over the two thugs, then set her sight on the final target.

''Fuck you!'' The short man screamed before pulling out a knife from his back pocket.

He lunged for her, but Logan was too quick. She grabbed his hand and twisted it until she heard a violent snap. He fell back onto the floor and scrambled to run away. As he tried to reach the door with his good hand, Logan kicked the door shut once more and trapped him against the wall.

''No, please, don't…'' he whimpered, holding his hand which was now drooping down with a lump beneath the skin. ''What are you going to do?''

''I don't know,'' Logan said. ''If you don't struggle, maybe I'll only break one of your legs.''

He gulped. ''Wait, if it's money that you want, I know a way to make a lot. A fighter like you can make a lot of green quickly if you know the right people.''

Logan raised her brow. ''And you do?''

''Yeah, I know a guy that can get something set up for you. And even if you lose, you'll make ten times the amount you make here.''

''Sounds too good to be true.'' She huffed.

''It's not. Have you ever heard of Hell's Cage?''

Logan's eyes widened slightly, and her stance had faltered just a little bit. The usually stoic fighter had given a clear visible reaction to the name, and this was all the man needed to know that he had a way out. He smiled and started to stand up against the wall.

''You have heard of it, I can tell. Why don't we make a deal? I can get you into this year's Hell's Cage, and you'll…''

That was as far as he got with his sentence before he earned a roundhouse kick to the face from Logan. She didn't look back or wait for his unconscious body to hit the ground before grabbing her bag and marching out of the locker room.

''Nothing and no one can make me enter that tournament.'' She said under her breath.

Was she saying that to herself or her downed attackers? She didn't care, she believed it to be the truth.

**XXX**

**I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS OPENING CHAPTER. WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON LOGAN AT THE MOMENT? I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU MORE. THIS WORLD AND THESE CHARACTERS ARE DIFFERENT FROM WHAT I'VE WRITTEN BEFORE. THIS STORY WILL HAVE A MORE GRITTY AND REALISTIC TONE COMPARED TO THE OTHERS I'VE WRITTEN. SPEAKING OF WHICH, IF YOU WANT TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES, FEEL FREE. I HAVE WRITTEN FOR MANY DIFFERENT FANDOMS BY NOW AND EVEN HAVE ANOTHER ORIGINAL STORY THAT'S ABOUT TO COME TO AN END SOON. I ALSO HAVE A POLL GOING ON MY PROFILE PAGE TO VOTE FOR UPCOMING STORIES IF YOU'D LIKE TO VOTE. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING. YOU ARE THE BEST READERS EVER. STAY SAFE. TA-TA FOR NOW.**

** A SPECIAL THANK YOU TO: **

**KASONGO PEMBAMOTO**

**ANONPERS**

**CASEY INSCOE**

**AMANDA LEWIS**

**CHARMAINE DUONG**

**RATHALOSAZURE**


End file.
